Dark Kahn
Dark Kahn is the fused form of Darkseid and Shao Kahn and is the central antagonist in the video game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ultron Sigma vs Dark Kahn * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Atrocitus (DC) * Doctor Fate (DC) * Doctor Manhattan (DC) * Doctor Strange (Marvel) * Doomsday (DC) * Hulk (Marvel) * Jean Grey (Marvel) History Dark Kahn was a dimensional abnormality created when the New God Darkseid and the Outworld warlord Shao Kahn were accidently merged when their respective means of escape were sabotaged in their respectively universes. The resulting being from this fusion caused a blending of his component's universes, influencing the surviving remains of the original universes to fight to fuel the resulting chaos. It ultimately lead to Dark Kahn facing his components' mortal enemies, and ironically his unintentional creators, Raiden and Superman. Death Battle Info Being a fusion of Darkseid and Shao Kahn, Dark Kahn possess their strengths along with the latter's Omega Force and the former's sorcery. But Dark Kahn's greatest ability is that he infect others with his rage, giving them an unquenchable bloodlust to the point that they would fight both friend and foe. Attacks * Omega Tremor: Dark Kahn slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. The move strikes an opponent twice, once with his fists and second with the shockwave. * Omega Knee: Dark Kahn leaps at his opponent, bashing his knee in their face. * Omega Force: Dark Kahn leaps high into the air and then comes down like a meteor, creating a shockwave and possibly landing on his opponent. Most of the time he would launch his hands into the air and smash the opponent. * Charging Spikes: Dark Kahn would shoulder ram his opponent with a streak following behind him, much like Johnny Cage's Shadow moves. * Wrath Hammer Attack: Dark Kahn would summon his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smash his opponent over the head with it. The attack also causes the opponent to be stunned, allowing for a free hit. * Explosive Blast: Dark Kahn would fire off a meteor like fireball at the opponent from his hands. * Emperor's Shield: Dark Kahn would perform an uppercut like motion that would not only throw up a force field for a split second to deflect projectiles, but could also knock an opponent off his/her feet if physically too close. * Grab and Punch: Dark Kahn grabs the opponent by the neck and launches a flaming fist at the opponent's head. * Enrage: Dark Kahn roars as he flashes yellow and causes his Rage Meter to refill slightly. * Free-Fall Super Move: Dark Kahn summons the Wrath Hammer and does a overhead swing, smashing the opponent down. Feats * Blended the DC universe and the Mortal Kombat universe with his power. * Took out his numerous enemies by having them turn on each other. Gallery Dark Kahn.jpg|Dark Kahn in the Comics Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Crossover Mediums Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pure Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters